50 Ways To Say Goodbye
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: Okay so this is based off of 50 Ways to Say Goodbye. And it's pretty crappy but you should just read it and review. Oh and while your reading it you should watch the music video :3 Anywhooo! Ally sees Austin kind of sad one day and because something happened to Cassidy. So he decides to tell Ally that she got eaten by a lion and stuff. Just read it! I suck at summaries. Majorly.


**Another song fic for you guys! I'm thinking about making an account just about song fics so... I'll let you know what the account name once I figure out the issh (I love saying that word :P) So here is the song that I'm obssesed about! 50 WAYS TO DIE BY TRAIN!**

* * *

**Austin's POV  
**

I feel terrible.

Why, you ask? Well, its because Cassidy came back and we decided to date for a few days but then- "Hey Austin!" I hear a voice chirp behind me.

I turn around and I see my beautiful partner, Ally Dawson. "Hey Alls."

Her eyebrows knit in concern as she sees my facial expression. "What's wrong? And why aren't you with Cassidy? You guys always hang out."

"Umm." I almost say something until a mariachi starts to play in the middle of the store. Wait, why is a mariachi band playing? Never mind. I have a plan.

_ " My heart is paralyzed_  
_My head was oversized_  
_I'll take the high road like I should_  
_You said it's meant to be_  
_That it's not you, it's me_  
_You're leaving now for my own good" _

I begin to drag Ally out of the store and bring her to the nearest park to show her everything I'm about to tell her.

_ That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say _

We arrive at the park and I begin to demonstrate everything that "happened" to Cassidy with the nearest things I see. My hands move wildly as I show Ally all of the "horrible things" that happened to her.

_She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died _

Ally covers her mouth and she gasps. "I'm so sorry Austin."

I shrug my shoulders. "Oh well."

I look around the park and I see a Rabbi standing and looking around. I grab Ally's hand and I drag her to the Rabbi so I can continue to sing.

_My pride still feels the sting  
You were my everything  
Some day I'll find a love like yours (a love like yours)  
She'll think I'm Superman  
Not super minivan  
How could you leave on Yom Kippur? _

We walk away from the Rabbi and I lead her towards a bench so we can both sit down since this is going to take a while.

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say _

I look past Ally's shoulder and I see a kid with an ice cream in his hand that looked like mud. The little kid kept looking at his mom and he was making lion noises.

_She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion _

A crowd starts to form and the kid comes up to us and he begins to act like a lion in front of Ally.

_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion _

A purple Scion car beeps at us as the car goes by.

_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub _

My arms flail in the air as I pretend to drown.

_Danced to death at an east side night club _

I put my hand on my head and I begin to do the sprinkler to show her another way how Cassidy "died."

_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died _

Ally looks at me sincerely. "I feel terrible Austin. I can't believe this all happened to Cassidy."

I slump my shoulders and I pretend to be sad. "Oh darn well you know, everyone dies somehow!" I try to sound sincere but it kind of doesn't work. "Oh look a stage!" I randomly say.

I once again, drag Ally and I run onto the stage where the crowd follows us. Someone throws me a mic and I put it up to my mouth.

_I wanna live a thousand lives with you  
I wanna be the one you're dying to  
Love...but you don't want to _

I look at Ally and she smiles at me. I decide to pull her up stage so she can help me out a bit.

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

I hand the mic to Ally and she repeats the same thing I say.

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

I look at the crowd and I see a sign that says "Sorry about the loss." and it had skulls on them. I guess I made a weird face because he changed the sign but he put it down. Ally looks at me and we begin to mimic getting eaten by a lion, drowning in a hot tub, dancing and then pretending to collapse on the floor.

_She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died  
_

I look back at sign boy and he has a sign that now says "Rack City Bitch!" Ally looks over at the sign and she begins to laugh. I take her hand I bring her down the stage with me.

"So Ally. Now that I'm free I was wondering if you weren't busy Friday night?" I say as I help her off the stage.

Ally smiles at me and she opens her mouth to respond but she looks behind me. "Hey Austin." a familiar voice says behind me.

I turn on my heels and I come face to face with Cassidy. She had bags in her hands and a smile written all over her face. I wince as I look at Ally and back at Cassidy. "Hey Cassidy."

"I just wanted to stop bye at your house but then I saw the crowd and I decided to come over here." She brings me into an awkward hug.

"Oh okay well bye." I say a little too sad.

She kisses my cheek and she says her goodbye's as she walks off. Ally looks at me and back at Cassidy. "What just happened?" she asks me in a confused voice.

"A miracle." I say as I interlock my hand with my NEW girlfriend Ally Dawson.

* * *

**Crappy ending! But I just wanted to do this since I was so anxious! Anyways peace out since I'm going to die too because off my grades. I wonder if my mom's going to sing this song once I get my punishment (no Tumblr, Fanfiction, Instagram, Twitter etc...) Anywhoooooo if you have a Tumblr and you LOVE One Direction then follow me! My URL is a-nerd-directioner :) **


End file.
